


A kiss goodbye over a kiss goodnight

by Captain_of_the_sass



Series: Tumblr oneshots [8]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, just an itty bitty drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5014492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_of_the_sass/pseuds/Captain_of_the_sass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Please, listen to me, you don't have to do this."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A kiss goodbye over a kiss goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> fill for the tumblr prompt "-'Please listen to me-' mckirk"

“No way, Jim.”

“Bones, I _have_ to.”

“Like hell you do.” Bones is growling, arms crossed firmly over his chest as he glares at Jim, “We’ll find another way. We always do." 

Jim let out a shaky breath, running shaking hands through his hair.

”There isn’t another way! _“_ he shouts, and he’s trembling and angry and he _needs_ Bones to understand, "We’re outgunned. They gave us a choice: it’s me or the ship.”

“That’s not a _choice_ , Jim!"         

"It’s the only thing we’ve got!”

“ _Please_ listen to me-you don’t have to do this.” He _can’t_. The idea of Jim transporting onto an enemy ship, alone and unarmed, makes Bones want to throw up.

“Bones.” Jim puts his hands on the man’s shoulder’s, blue eyes meeting brown, “Spock and I have a plan and…well, I’m going to be fine. But I want you to know that…I love you. You know that, right?”

Bones deflates and leans his forehead against Jim’s, hands coming up to clutch at the material of Jim’s shirt.

“Not a scratch on you, you hear me? You better come back in one piece or _so help me God_ I’ll confine you to sickbay for a month.”

They spend the next few crucial minutes with the bridge crew, deliberating the finer points of how to bring Jim back safe and sound _without_ getting blown up in the process. Then time is up and Bones can only stand in the the transporter room as the last little glimpse of Jim vanishes in a flutter of blue.


End file.
